Come To My Window
by friends and p-f4ever
Summary: Only at night - only in the light of the moon are you allowed to see her, to be with her, to love her.


**A/N: Inspired by the song "Come To My Window" by Melissa Ethridge. Enjoy.**

**Not my best work, just a quickie.**

You know you're early - the sun has yet to completely set - but it doesn't stop you from beginning your trek to the Candy Kingdom. Deciding to walk to waste as much time as possible, you pull the tip of your hat over your face in attempts to protect yourself from harm. It's a long trip - one you've made on multiple occasions - yet the destination convinces you to make it every time.

Your feet begin to ache, the act of walking for long distances foreign to you as most of your travel is done by air. Lifting your arms and leaning back, you stretch, soon regretting it as your face becomes briefly exposed to the rays of the sun. Hissing, you pull the hat farther down, cursing under your breath.

_"Marceline, someone might hear us!" Her whisper is harsh in your ear yet once she nips at its lobe you have no reason to take her worries seriously._

_"I'm sure they'd enjoy that. Oh, maybe it'll be Finn...I can't even imagine his reaction to hearing you moan my name." Running your nails up her clothed inner thigh, she sighs, leaning into your touch._

_"You have to be the most distasteful individual in all of Ooo." Your fingers dance across the waist band of her jeans, popping the metal button through it's hole._

_"I'll tell you something that isn't distasteful." In one swift motion her pants are pooled at her ankles, shortly followed by her briefs._

The castle begins to peak over the hills and you groan, history reminding you it's about two miles away regardless of how close it appears. You contemplate flying the rest of the way but as you notice multiple citizens of the Candy Kingdom out and about, you simply lift the collar of your jacket to cover the permanent bite marks on your skin and try to refrain from drawing attention.

_She doesn't notice you're watching her from the shadows, your back tightly pressed against the ceiling of her bedroom. Her hair is hanging around her shoulders, framing her face in the most beautiful way. You want to fly down and tell her so - tell her how gorgeous she looks with the sunlight from the balcony bouncing off her skin. Your fingers twitch with desire but you are acutely aware of how a midday encounter would play out._

_Only at night - only in the light of the moon are you allowed to see her, to be with her, to _love_ her._

_"Oh Marcy..." You shake yourself out of your thoughts, noticing her holding a frame in her hands. A smile passes your lips for the first time since you entered her room. "I promise...one day..."_

The sun has completely disappeared by the time you reach the gates of the castle, much to your pleasure. Lifting off the ground you can't help but let out a deep sigh, the throbbing in your feet soon ceasing as pressure is lifted off them.

"Hey, aren't you the vampire queen?" Turning and coming face to face with a disgruntled gumdrop man, you freeze, completely unprepared. "Aren't you a little lost?"

"Aren't you a little sugary for a dude?" He scoffs at you, spitting at your feet before storming away. Your anger gets the best of you as you fly behind him, taking him in your arms and making your way to the top of the castle.

"Hey hey hey, put me down you hoodlum!" Ignoring his pleas, you perch him on the highest point of the roof.

"Hey...aren't you a little lost all the way up here?" Laughing to yourself, you float away before he has the chance to rebuttal.

You lower yourself further and further before you finally reach your target - your old pal, friend, accomplice - her window.

_"I just don't understand having Sir Toots-a-lot take you to the Duke of Nuts' ball. If you want to clear the room then I mean...nice choice." You fold your hands behind your head, watching her dress from the comfort of her bed._

_"Firstly, Prince Kosher from the Pickle Kingdom has a intestinal problem, who am I to judge him for that? You of all people should be understanding of others differences." She glares at you, earning a flick of the tongue in response. "And secondly - and I do not understand the need to repeat this - if you wish for us to continue such...meetings...with one another, then I must try and adhere to some of the traditional princess behaviors."_

_"I think you just want his pickle." You can't help but smirk at your own joke, infuriating the princess more. She turns to you with her hand on her hip, the corners of her lips upturned in a devilish fashion._

_"I believe based on the activities we partook in last night it should be quite clear my feelings toward the subject."_

_"Oh, I love it when you talk dirty to me." You just barely dodge the hairbrush she throws at your head. Pushing yourself off the bed and placing your feet on the floor, you slowly make your way towards her. "Please...tell me more about your formulas and equations..."_

_"Marceline, you're teasing again..."_

_"I'm so sorry! Please...whatever you do don't punish me by boring me to death!" She sticks her bottom lip out in a pout and you can't resist temptation, cupping her face and sucking the color from it. Squirming in both embarrassment and arousal she tries to push you away, causing you to wrap your arms around her waist and pull her close. "Why don't we add you and me, subtract our clothes, divide your legs, and multiple your moans?"_

_"As tempting as that sounds...I have to finish getting ready." Releasing her as though her words burned against your skin, you drop your gaze. You only look back up once you feel a hand upon your shoulder, her eyes studying you. "I promise Marceline...I _will_ tell them soon."_

"Peppermint Butler, would you mind finishing the preparations for tonight's address?" You listen from her balcony, keeping out of sight. "I have a visitor waiting that's...well you could say she's been waiting along time for this." Blinking, you force yourself to stay where you are regardless of your heightened curiosity.

"Yes princess."

A few moments pass before you hear the bedroom door shut and a set of footsteps begin to make their way toward you. "Marceline?"

"Hey." Emerging from hiding, you join the princess on the balcony, landing only a few inches from her.

"Marceline, there's something I need to discuss with you." She looks to make sure she has your undivided attention, taking your hands in hers. "I can't keep having this secret hanging over my head any longer. These...these late night escapades can not continue."

You feel every muscle in your body tense as your face flushes, fear beginning to flow through your veins. "L-Look...Bonnie...if this is because I told you you're bubble butt was getting bigger...I meant that as a joke! Or...or because I left that gumdrop idiot on your roof? Or-" You stop yourself as you realize she's smiling, angering you. "Oh this is funny?!"

"You didn't let me finish you butt! Yes these meetings can not continue, because...well I plan on announcing our relationship tonight...at the weekly royal address. I mean...I do not wish to cause you any discomfort if you'd prefer not t-"

You muffle her words with your lips, holding onto her tighter than you ever have. "I'll stand right by your side."

She smiles before pulling you into a kiss once more. "Wait" she begins, pushing you away. "you put one of my subjects on the roof?!"

**Reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
